Ma chère Elizabeth
by missmilli
Summary: L'histoire débute après la demande en mariage ratée dans le Kent - Un évènement invraisemblable bouleverse le cours de la vie de Darcy et de celle d'Elizabeth - chapitre 1 et 2 revus et modifiés - Chapitre 3
1. Début

**___Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fan-fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jane Austen, de son œuvre Orgueil et Préjugés. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette publication. **

_Chapitre mis à jour le 24 juillet 2014_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Début_**

_« - Miss Elizabeth…,_

_En vain ai-je lutté je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Ces derniers mois ont été un supplice. Je ne suis venu à Rosings que dans le seul but de vous voir, rien d'autres. Tout pourtant s'y opposait : ma raison, les attentes de ma famille, l'infériorité de votre naissance, mon rang, tout ceci, mais je suis prêt à passer outre et je viens vous prier d'abréger mes souffrance._

_- Je ne vous comprends pas… _

_- Je vous aime… … d'un amour ardent … Faites-moi l'honneur de m'accorder votre main._

- … _Je suis … sensible monsieur à l'expression de vos tourments et peinée de vous avoir fait souffrir mais je l'ai fait croyez-moi sans le désirer._

_- Est-ce cela votre réponse ?_

_- Oui monsieur._

_- ... vous… vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- Non._

_- Mais vous me repoussez ?_

_- L'opinion qui a différé votre aveu saura, j'en suis sûre, vous consoler sans beaucoup de peine._

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me rejeter en faisant si peu d'effort pour être polie, suis-je si repoussant ?_

_- Et à mon tour puis-je savoir pourquoi avec l'intention si évidente de m'insulter vous venez me dire que vous m'aimiez contre votre raison monsieur… !_

_- Croyez-moi je ne pensais pas…_

_- N'est-ce pas là une bonne raison à mon impolitesse mais j'ai d'autres sujets d'offense et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. _

_- Lesquels ?_

_- Croyez-vous que quoi que ce soit au monde aurait pu me faire accepter celui qui a détruit peut-être pour toujours le bonheur d'une sœur qui m'est si chère ! Oseriez-vous le nier Mr. Darcy ! Nierez-vous avoir séparé un jeune couple qui s'aimait et avoir exposé votre ami à la censure de la société pour son imprudence et ma sœur à la dérision pour ses espoirs déçus et infligé à tous deux la peine la plus vive !_

_- Je ne nie rien._

- … _Quelles raisons aviez-vous...  
_

_- J'ai cru votre sœur indifférente à mon ami._

_- Indifférente ?_

_- Je les ai observé, et j'ai vu chez lui des sentiments bien plus sincères._

_- C'est de la timidité chez Jane !_

_- Bingley aussi est modeste mais il n'avait pas vu chez elle de réels attachements._

_- Vous l'avez influencé !_

_- C'est un service que je lui ai rendu._

_- Ma sœur manifeste autant de réserves même avec moi !... ... Je suppose que vous pensiez que la fortune de votre ami pesait lourd dans la balance …_

_- Non, je n'aurais jamais cru votre sœur interessée … Bien que cette pensée...  
_

_- Bien que cette pensée...  
_

- … _Ce mariage présentait certes de gros avantages pour une jeune fille…_

_- Ma sœur a-t-elle donné cette impression ?_

_- Non ! non ! Non toutefois il y avait des choses se rapportant à votre famille…_

_- Nos désirs de vous fréquenter ? Mr Bingley ne semblait nullement s'en offusquer …_

_- Non c'était plus que cela !_

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'était !_

_- Ce manque de bienséance trahi par votre mère, vos trois jeunes sœurs et même à l'occasion de votre père… Pardonnez-moi, ne prenez cela ni pour vous ni pour votre soeur._

- … _Et qu'en est-il de Mr Wickham ?_

- … … _Mr Wickham…_

_- Quelles raisons donnez-vous à votre... immunité envers cette homme._

_- Vous prenez un intérêt bien vif aux affaires de ce monsieur._

_- Il m'a fait part de son infortune._

_- Ah oui ! Le pauvre, son infortune est ma foi bien grande en vérité !_

_- Vous l'avez privé de ses chances et vous en parlez avec sarcasmes._

_- Alors voilà l'opinion que vous avez de moi. Merci de me le traduire de manière si évidente ! Mais peut-être m'auriez vous épargné si je n'avais pas blessé votre orgueil –_

_- Mon orgueil !?_

_- en vous confessant les scrupules qui m'empêchaient de vous avouer mes sentiments... Vous n'espériez pas que je me réjouirai de votre condition inférieure à la mienne.  
_

_- Et sont cela les paroles d'un gentleman. A l'instant même où j'ai posé mon regard sur vous, cet arrogance, cette fierté, cette suffisance que vous affichez, ce mépris pour autrui m'ont fait comprendre que vous êtes le dernier homme au monde, le tout dernier avec qui j'accepterai de me marier !_

_- Pardonnez-moi… madame d'avoir à ce point abusé de votre temps. »_

L'écho de la conversation précédente retentit dans la tête de Darcy sur le bureau de sa chambre de Rosings. Il faisait l'effort de se calmer afin d'écrire posément une lettre à Elizabeth pour éclaircir certaines choses concernant leur dispute, notamment sur l'affaire Wickham. Après avoir rassemblé ses idées, il commença à écrire, cherchant les mots justes pour s'exprimer.

Dans le grand salon d'en bas, le Colonel Fitzwilliam se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son cousin. Il l'avait vu rentrer à Rosings tout mouillé, perturbé et essoufflé.

« … Excusez-moi Richard, j'ai des affaires urgentes à traiter. Faites part de mes excuses à Lady Catherine » fut la réponse que le colonel reçut suite à son regard interrogateur destiné à Darcy qui rejoignit son appartement à l'étage. Il prit une serviette pour se sécher et s'assit à son bureau.

Plus tard vers le soir, lorsqu'il eut fini sa lettre, il sortit, se mit sur son cheval et rejoignit à grand galop le domaine de Hunsford où il remit la lettre à sa destinataire pour revenir à Rosings peu après. De la fenêtre du salon, le colonel Fitzwilliam ne manquait rien de son va-et-vient ininterrompu. Vers le soir, après dîner, Darcy quitta assez tôt le salon de Rosings pour rejoindre ses appartements, ignorant le regard de Richard et celui de Lady Catherine qui l'invita à rester encore un peu en sa compagnie pour la dernière fois. En effet, sous la décision de Darcy, ses neveux allaient quitter Rosings tôt le lendemain matin. Il leur fit de brèves excuses et prit congé.

Quand arriva l'heure de dormir, Darcy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Elizabeth et ce qu'elle avait pu penser en lisant sa lettre. De son coté, Elizabeth connaissait les mêmes tourments. Après une heure, ils parvinrent à dormir chacun de leurs côtés. Très tard dans la nuit, la pluie revint assez violemment, l'orage accompagné de tonnerre et de la foudre faisait des siennes. Endormie, Elizabeth s'agitait dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant. De son côté Darcy remuait aussi dans son sommeil. Les révélations déplaisantes de l'un et l'autre durant leur confrontation du matin, en rythme avec le grondement du tonnerre, les poursuivaient jusqu'à leur sommeil. Le martèlement de la pluie influençait sur leurs tourments nocturnes car après quelques temps elle se calma et leurs agitations prirent également fin. Ils dormirent désormais plus paisiblement.

Au petit matin, Darcy sortit de son sommeil péniblement et ouvrit ses yeux, les mauvais souvenirs de la veille toujours présents à l'esprit. Mais il fut un peu soulagé d'avoir pu remettre sa lettre d'explication à Elizabeth la veille au soir. Il pourrait partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui lui rappelait ces choses désagréables. Il s'assit sur son lit avec une impression d'inconfort, il passa sa main autour de sa nuque pour se masser et poussa un soupir. Il allait partir aujourd'hui et ne savait quand il reverrait Elizabeth, peut-être qu'il ne la reverra jamais ...

Voulant chasser Elizabeth de ses tristes pensées, il décida de ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de s'activer. La vie continuait et ses devoirs et ses affaires l'attendaient. Et pour commencer il allait se préparer. Il posa les pieds à terre. Il se leva et sentit que son corps lui paraissait bizarrement plus léger. Il remarqua devant lui la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui apparut bien plus petite que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux distinguèrent un meuble près de la fenêtre où trônait une petite cuvette blanche. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces deux choses-là dans sa chambre. En réfléchissant, Darcy tourna la tête pour voir autour et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre de Rosings mais dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il se rassit sur son lit et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille car d'après ce dont il se remémorait, il était presque sûr que la nuit dernière, il avait atterri dans sa chambre de Rosings. Il essayait de déterminer si cela était dû à l'alcool, avait-il un peu abusé de la boisson d'hier soir au point de ne plus se souvenir de la suite de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis? Non, ses souvenirs étaient bien nets dans sa tête, l'hypothèse de l'alcool était exclue, il buvait toujours avec modération et n'était pas alcoolique. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pensé à cela un seul instant alors qu'il témoignait toujours d'une parfaite maitrise de lui-même sauf dans de rares occasions ...

Mais comment avait-il atterri dans ce lieu inconnu, et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas comment il était entré ici ? Peut-être qu'il rêvait encore, il voulait se rafraichir le visage mais se trouvait désemparé dans cet endroit inconnu. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre blanche et c'est à cet instant qu'il reconnut la ressemblance du style de la fenêtre avec celles d'Hunsford, le domaine des Collins. Il se leva et regarda dehors et ses soupçons se confirmèrent en voyant les alentours, il était bel et bien dans une des chambres du domaine d'Hunsford. Il en fut très étonné et tout lui sembla de plus en plus flou dans son esprit et Elizabeth, surement n'était pas loin de là.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit justement Elizabeth en chemise de nuit. Il fut très surpris, conscient de la grande inconvenance de la situation. Il rougit violemment, recula et faillit trébucher en heurtant une petite table qui se trouvait derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth de son côté avait fait exactement les mêmes gestes que lui, le copiant parfaitement et Darcy réalisa qu'il était face à un miroir… C'est officiel, soit il était devenu complètement fou ou il était encore en train de rêver ! Il hallucinait et voyait Elizabeth dans le miroir au lieu de son reflet.

Alarmé, il leva ses mains pour les regarder et ne les reconnut pas, c'étaient les mains d'une femme, il pencha la tête pour regarder son corps et il vit qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit féminine. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait eu cette sensation fraiche sur ses jambes lorsqu'il s'était à moitié réveillé tout à l'heure. Il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa taille, les fit descendre, il s'arrêta, rougit et enleva brusquement ses mains de ce corps qui aurait dû être le sien mais qui apparemment, ne l'était pas. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir et il toucha la joue de ce visage qui n'était pas le sien, c'était celui d'Elizabeth qu'il touchait. « Non… » dit-il désespéré en s'approchant du miroir comme pour essayer de faire disparaitre son reflet mais l'image d'Elizabeth devint de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du miroir.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à son tour plus d'une heure après et c'est la lettre de Darcy qui lui revint d'abord à l'esprit avec l'image des regards de son admirateur et de leur presque baiser apparaissant furtivement dans sa tête... Elle referma instantanément les yeux comme pour tenter d'oublier. Elle se blottit plus fermement sous sa couverture comme si cela pouvait la protéger des mauvais souvenirs de la veille. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de jours avant son retour à Longbourn et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait éviter Mr. Darcy pendant ce temps avec les invitations à dîner de Lady Catherine. Prétendre être souffrante pourrait être valable une fois mais elle ne pouvait pas être malade toutes les fois où elle et les Collins seront invités à Rosings. Les Collins, notamment Charlotte s'en alarmeraient et elle ne pourrait lui expliquer sa situation. Elizabeth poussa un soupir, si seulement Lady Catherine pouvait ne pas les inviter durant le reste de son séjour.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et son regard fut attiré par le beau temps qui s'annonçait à travers la grande fenêtre. Elizabeth s'assit brusquement de son lit - encore à moitié endormie - car elle venait de se rendre compte que la grande fenêtre qui lui faisait face n'était pas du tout celle de sa chambre de Hunsford et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. « Mais où suis-je ? se dit-elle. ». Le décor de la pièce lui donna une idée mais selon ses souvenirs, qu'elle tenta de rassembler rapidement, il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle passe la nuit à Rosings, elle et les Collins n'avaient même pas mis les pieds ici la veille. Dans ce cas comment avait-elle atterri dans cette chambre qui était semblable en tout point au domaine de Rosings. Elle était sûrement encore en train de rêver.

Une voix grave qui retentissait à l'extérieur de la chambre la fit sursauter : «- Darcy ! »

Sa surprise fut plus vive lorsqu'elle entendit le nom que la voix avait appelé. Mr. Darcy était justement la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir et apparemment il n'était pas loin de là. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle était bel et bien dans le domaine de Rosings et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois en entendant cinq coups successifs frappés à la porte de la chambre où elle était et la même voix de tout à l'heure qui continuait : « Darcy ! Darcy …! ». Sur le coup, elle voulut s'exclamer que cette chambre n'était pas celle de Mr Darcy mais sa surprise atteignit son apogée lorsqu'en quelques secondes elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un colonel Fitzwilliam surpris qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet puis les sourcils froncés.

Elizabeth se leva brusquement du lit et ne parvint pas à émettre un mot, juste à rougir vivement. Consciente de l'extrême inconvenance de la situation, du fait que le colonel était entré dans sa chambre et qu'elle était en plus en chemise de nuit alors que ce dernier ne fut nullement gêné de la situation.

- "Je vous rappelle que sur votre ferme décision d'hier, on devrait déjà être sur la route à cette heure-ci et je vous retrouve encore en tenue de nuit ?" dit-il "Regardez-vous, vous êtes encore à moitié endormi. Depuis hier je vous ai trouvé un peu étrange, je croyais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous remettrait sur pieds mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Êtes-vous souffrant ?"

Quelle bonne question ! Était-elle souffrante? C'était une question à laquelle elle ne saurait répondre elle-même et elle fit hasardeusement non de la tête comme pour ne pas inquiéter le colonel sans trop de conviction et avec une certaine hésitation. Le colonel ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

- "La façon dont vous me répondez est tout sauf rassurante." dit -il.

Puis après une pause il reprit son sérieux.

- "Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on reporte notre départ à demain ?" continua-t-il.

Le départ ? Quel départ et pour quelle destination ? Le colonel parlait probablement du retour d'Elizabeth à Hunsford… ? Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne voulut pas rester une journée de plus dans cet endroit, surtout dans ce lieu où elle risquait le plus de croiser Mr. Darcy.

- "Je veux partir d'ici aujourd'hui !" répondit-elle avec fougue.

- "...Du calme, ce n'était qu'une question… On fera comme il vous plaira, je vous laisse vous préparer, votre valet est dans le couloir. On partira quand vous serez prêt... et quand vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La voix qu'elle avait entendu sortir de sa propre bouche la surprenait. Elle avait eu une voix grave qu'elle pensait avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle mit ses deux mains sur son cou et toussota légèrement comme pour éclaircir sa voix sous le regard ébahi du colonel. Après un dernier froncement de sourcil le colonel Fitzwilliam referma la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant une Elizabeth abasourdie et bouche bée. Elle ne sut ce qui la surprit le plus, le sans-gêne du colonel face à l'inconvenance de la situation qu'elle venait de vivre, l'extrême familiarité dont il venait de faire preuve à son égard, le fait qu'un valet au lieu d'une femme de chambre l'aide à se préparer ou sa propre voix...

Tout ce qui se passait depuis son réveil était extrêmement étrange. Aurait-elle raté quelque chose ? Aurait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête, serait-elle victime d'un trou de mémoire ? En pensant à la dernière éventualité elle posa la main sur sa tête pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de bosse mais elle fut effrayée par la vue de son grand bras extrêmement poilu. Elle leva son autre main pour regarder les deux simultanément et la vue de ses bras devenus poilus en espace d'une seule nuit la dégouta. On dirait des mains d'homme. Elle se pencha pour regarder tout son corps. Elle était vêtue en tenue de nuit masculin et ne reconnut plus son corps. Et ces pieds. Ce n'étaient pas les siens, ce sont de grands pieds d'homme. De plus en plus paniquée, elle chercha désespérément tout autour d'elle un miroir qu'elle trouva dans le coin de la chambre. Elle déglutit et s'approcha lentement du miroir craignant la vue de ce qu'il allait lui refléter. Sans doute elle était malade, gravement malade, frappée par une maladie très grave qui a modifié tout son corps.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un cri, et le cri était celui d'un homme. En effet, le miroir lui reflétait Mr. Darcy en chair et en os. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir si Mr. Darcy était derrière elle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette image que le miroir lui retournait était celle d'un Mr. Darcy avec les cheveux en bataille, une chemise à moitié déboutonné qui laissait entrevoir les poils sur sa poitrine et un pantacourt. Elle était devenue folle! Elle hallucinait. Elle était dans le corps de Mr. Darcy. Elle toucha le miroir en se penchant comme si elle voulait enlever le reflet de l'homme pour laisser paraître sa vraie réflexion mais son reflet était déjà devant elle sous la forme de Mr Darcy qui copiait instantanément les gestes qu'elle était en train de faire. Le choc fut grand. Elle était sans doute encore en plein rêve, plutôt en plein cauchemar! Le corps lourd, elle courut presque pour retourner dans son lit, glissa sous la couverture, la tint ferme en tremblant malgré elle et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces tentant de replonger dans son sommeil afin de se réveiller de ce cauchemar…


	2. Embarras

_Chapitre mis à jour le 24/07/2014_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Embarras**

Darcy s'assit, se calma et se mit à réfléchir. Il était à Hunsford dans le corps d'Elizabeth et dans sa chambre… Était-il probable qu'Elizabeth occupait aussi de son côté son corps à lui en ce moment ? Si c'était le cas, alors il devrait la retrouver à Rosings. Le réveil avait dû surement être un gros choc pour elle. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et son regard s'attarda sur la vue du visage qui s'offrait à lui puis ses yeux descendirent plus bas. Il prit conscience que le corps où il était prisonnier était encore vêtu d'une tenue légère qui laissait entrevoir discrètement une ébauche des courbes de la poitrine d'Elizabeth. Légèrement rougi par l'embarras mélangé avec une certaine tension, il détourna le regard du miroir et s'en éloignât, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre pleines de tentations et qu'il retrouve son corps à lui.

Il vit un placard ancré dans le mur où il y avait probablement les tenues d'Elizabeth… Il allait être obligé de se dévêtir, _la dévêtir_ pour changer de tenue… Il secoua la tête et se demanda comment il pourrait sortir dignement de cette situation tout en restant un gentleman . Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans le corps d'une femme et en plus pas de n'importe laquelle mais celle qui l'avait repoussé avec beaucoup de rancœurs ... Darcy se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce et l'entrouvrit. Si seulement il pouvait sortir sur-le-champ, mais accoutré ainsi c'était impossible. Il regarda dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit une silhouette s'approcher de la porte et découvrit une dame :

- ""Miss Elizabeth", vous êtes réveillée. Avez-vous bien dormi ?"

Darcy devina qu'elle était la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth.

- "Oui,…oui." répondit-il.

- "Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Voulez-vous vous préparer pour la journée ?

- Hum… oui…" répondit-il une deuxième fois sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

- "Bien mademoiselle."

Darcy ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la servante. Mrs. Luhn, la femme de chambre se dirigeait vers l'armoire et en regardant dans les toilettes d'Elizabeth, elle lui demanda quelle robe "elle" souhaiterait porter aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il allait devoir porter une robe: encore un petit détail qu'il avait oublié ! Darcy ferma les yeux et se demanda qui ou quoi était à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait, et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux cieux pour mériter ce sort.

- "Peu importe", répondit-il. "Choisissez ce que vous voulez."

Sous les ordres de « sa maitresse », la servante prit une robe bleue à manches longues qu'elle lui montra pour savoir si cela lui convenait. Darcy répondit par l'affirmative sans vraiment la regarder. Gêné, il allait devoir passer par beaucoup d'étapes inconvenantes avant de pouvoir mettre cet habit sur le corps d'Elizabeth. Sa gêne ne connut plus de limites lorsqu'il entendit la servante.

- "Votre bain est prêt mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller".

Il regarda la servante qui lui dit avec patience:

- "C'est quand vous voulez mademoiselle."

- "… Je prendrai mon bain plus tard…," dit-il. "Pourriez-vous juste… m'apporter de l'eau pour que je puisse me laver ?"

La brave femme s'exécuta et prit la petite cuvette. Elle sortit de la pièce pour revenir peu après avec la cuvette remplie d'eau chaude et une serviette sur l'avant-bras. Elle remit la cuvette à sa place et s'effaça pour laisser à « Elizabeth » le temps de se laver. Il se lava le visage et les bras puis se nettoya les dents. Après qu'il eut fini, la servante lui tendit la serviette avec laquelle il se sécha.

Mrs. Luhn aida « Elizabeth » à enlever sa tenue de nuit laissant à découvert Elizabeth en sous-vêtement. Conscient de son état, Darcy rougit une deuxième fois et ferma ses yeux tout en essayant en vain de refouler une certaine raideur accompagnée d'une légère excitation qu'il sentit monter en lui . Elle "la" fit mettre un corset et l'aida à enfiler la robe puis elle ferma les boutons au dos du vêtement.

Darcy soupira, un homme aussi viril que lui était maintenant vêtu d'une robe et il était dans le corps d'une femme. Comment pourrait-il supporter cette situation, comment cela pouvait-elle seulement être possible ? C'est irréel, des choses comme cela ne se produisaient pas. Mais seulement c'était bien arrivé. Avec l'aide de Mrs. Luhn il mit les bas et les bottines noires d'Elizabeth. Enfin Mrs. Luhn l'invita à s'asseoir sur une table où il fit face à un miroir pour lui laisser le soin de peigner les cheveux d' « Elizabeth ». Cette étape de coiffure n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Darcy mais au moins, le pire était passé et regarder Elizabeth se faire peigner n'avait rien d'extrêmement inconvenant.

Oubliant un instant son problème actuel, il regarda le visage qui lui faisait face et ne put réprimer un sourire admiratif du coin des lèvres. Il trouvait Elizabeth très belle, il ne sut si c'était l'effet de l'amour qu'il lui portait, ou simplement la beauté naturelle d'Elizabeth, ou les deux à la fois. Puis dans son esprit, à cette image angélique se substitua celle cruelle de la veille accompagnée de cette phrase qui le poursuivait depuis la veille: « vous êtes le dernier homme au monde que je ne pourrais jamais épouser… ! ». Il baissa les yeux un instant et une expression triste s'afficha sur le visage d' « Elizabeth ».

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après et Charlotte apparut. Darcy releva la tête.

- "Bonjour Lizzie", dit la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant. "Comment allez-vous ce matin, vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

Il allait se lever pour accueillir Mrs. Collins mais se rappela que dans ce corps de femme, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il interrompit son geste pour rester assis.

- "Bonjour …Mrs. Collins…," répondit Darcy d'un ton neutre, "… Je vais… bien…"

Mrs. Luhn finit de peigner « Elizabeth » avec sa coiffure habituelle et sortit.

- "Mr Collins est parti assez tôt ce matin. Voulez-vous prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi tout à l'heure ?" lui demanda Charlotte.

- "Non… " répondit-il. "Je veux dire... J'allais… marcher dehors…" ajouta-t-il en se levant. " …Si cela ne vous dérange pas..."

- "Non, bien sûr, je vous en prie. L'air frais vous fera du bien… Attendez, vous oubliez votre chapeau."

Sur ce, Charlotte prit le chapeau d'Elizabeth et le mit sur « sa » tête.

Darcy fit une courbette et prit congé pour aller dehors. Charlotte était étonnée de la solennité d' « Elizabeth » à son égard et se demandait depuis quand « Elizabeth » avait adopté des manières masculines comme faire une courbette pour faire la révérence. Charlotte « la » regarda s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre du couloir, elle avait une démarche tout aussi inhabituelle que son comportement.

Une fois dehors, Darcy émit un grand soupir et son regard se dirigea vers Rosings. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter à Rosings comme cela, emprisonné dans le corps d'Elizabeth Bennet. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention. Il s'arrêta de marcher et fit des va-et-vient arpentant la cour, se remit à réfléchir et se demanda pour la énième fois ce matin s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve éveillé. Il se dirigea donc vers les bois où il avait vu plus d'une fois vu Elizabeth se promener, espérant la revoir, ou plutôt espérant pouvoir se voir lui-même.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer Elizabeth, ce fut le colonel Fitzwilliam qui le vit.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam vit de loin une « Elizabeth » marcher avec fougue, énergiquement et à grandes enjambées, regardant le sol, réfléchissant avec sérieux et apparemment troublée par quelque chose. Le colonel Fitzwilliam l'observa, frappé par cette vision.

Darcy leva la tête et vit à son tour le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il accéléra encore plus sa démarche et vint à la rencontre du colonel en s'exclamant en chemin :

- "Richard ! Comme je suis content de vous voir !"

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression surprise qu'affichait le visage du colonel Fitzwilliam qui haussa les sourcils.

- "Miss Elizabeth", dit le colonel Fitzwilliam en faisant une courbette.

- …

- "Comment allez-vous ce matin ?" ajouta le colonel devant une « Elizabeth » qui ne disait rien. "Vous m'avez l'air bien en forme" dit-il avec un sourire.

- "Je vais bien", répondit Darcy automatiquement.

- "Je suis content de vous avoir croisé, on allait partir ce matin.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir …"

Le colonel Fitzwilliam encouragea "Elizabeth" du regard pour qu'elle continue sa phrase.

- " … Pourriez-vous m'accorder une petite faveur?" demanda Darcy, "il s'agit d'une affaire assez importante."

- "Vous avez toute mon attention mademoiselle" répondit le colonel avec son amabilité habituelle.

- "En fait, je dois parler à Mr. Darcy, il est encore à Rosings j'espère, enfin … je crois ?" dit Darcy.

- "Dans le domaine oui.

- Et… comment va-t-il ?" demanda Darcy essayant de sonder comment Elizabeth vivait le choc.

- "Pour tout vous dire, il m'a l'air d'être un peu fatigué depuis hier…

- Fatigué depuis hier…? "

- "Vous vous inquiétez pour Mr. Darcy ?" demanda le colonel en souriant à « Elizabeth ».

Elizabeth ne se souciait guerre de Darcy, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et le sourire du colonel insinuait qu'Elizabeth pourrait s'intéresser à Darcy. Si seulement le colonel savait ce qui s'était passé la veille, il en rirait moins.

- "Pas vraiment non…", dit Darcy. "En vérité … je dois lui parler d'une affaire urgente."

- "Dans ce cas mademoiselle, je vous inviterais bien volontiers à m'accompagner à Rosings pour le voir", répondit le colonel Fitzwilliam.

- "Oh non, intervint Darcy, … à cette heure-ci il est bien trop tôt pour faire des visites. Et je ne veux pas déranger Lady Catherine.

- C'est pour une bonne cause qui plus est urgente", répondit le colonel Fitzwilliam. "Lady Catherine pourra comprendre."

- "Ce n'est pas la peine que j'y aille", dit Darcy. "Et je ne veux pas que Lady Catherine pose des questions… Vous voyez ?"

- "D'accord …" répondit le colonel Fitzwilliam comprenant qu' « Elizabeth » voulait rester discrète et que sinon Lady Catherine pourrai s'en mêler.

- "Si vous pouviez juste appeler Mr. Darcy pour faire une petite marche de ce côté pour que je puisse lui parler…

- Bien sûr.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je croyais que ma présence vous aurait suffi mais apparemment je me suis trompé répondit le colonel avec un air taquin."

Le colonel était en train de taquiner Elizabeth et apparemment le colonel et elle s'entendaient bien. Darcy l'avait remarqué durant leur séjour. Elizabeth s'entendait bien avec tous les gentlemen qu'elle rencontrait (et même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment si on considérait Wickham) excepté lui. Mais il comprenait aussi que c'était plutôt lui en particulier qu'Elizabeth n'appréciait pas … Et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas comme si Darcy était fiancé à Elizabeth. Loin de là. Le colonel pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Voyant qu'« Elizabeth » ne riait pas, ne réagissait pas à sa taquinerie et avait l'air plutôt perturbée qu'autre chose, le colonel reprit :

- "Bien. Je vais aller chercher Darcy. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vous reverrai avant notre départ. Comme je vous l'ais dit on a prévu de partir ce matin.

- On ne sait jamais", répondit Darcy simplement.

- "Sinon, permettez-moi de prendre congé de vous et de vous dire au revoir. Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons. En attendant, je vous donne mes meilleurs vœux pour vous et votre famille."

Darcy acquiesça simplement de la tête et avec une dernière courbette le colonel reprit le chemin de Rosings. En chemin, le colonel trouva qu' « Elizabeth » n'était pas la même jeune fille que d'habitude, elle était beaucoup plus taciturne, et il se demanda si elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur.

Quelques instants plus tôt à Rosings dans l'appartement de Darcy, Elizabeth était au lit sous la couverture qu'elle tenait, les yeux fermés avec force. Ainsi elle espérait retrouver le sommeil et retrouver son corps à son réveil. Mais rien ne se passa, elle resta éveillée et trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans sa tentative de récupération de son corps. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains, émit une petite grimace en découvrant qu'elle était toujours prisonnière du corps de Darcy. Elle mit pieds à terre pour s'asseoir et regarda vers la porte qui s'était entrouverte. La tête d'un homme assez mur émergeait à travers la porte et lui annonçait :

- "Bonjour monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de mes services ?

- Euh…" dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elizabeth hésita et ne savait que répondre.

- "Monsieur ?" redemanda l'homme

- "… D'accord", répondit-elle en baissant la voix. "Pourriez-vous me laisser quelques instants s'il vous plait ?" ajouta-t-elle en poussant légèrement la porte. "Juste quelques instants.

- Bien monsieur."

Sur ce, l'homme disparut derrière la porte qu'elle referma derrière lui, laissant à Elizabeth le temps de réfléchir. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte et émit un soupir. Ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était juste sortir de ce domaine et récupérer son corps. Si elle occupait le corps de Mr. Darcy, où était ce dernier ? Était-il possible qu'il y ait deux Mr. Darcy qui se promenaient dans le Kent, on ne pouvait trouver plus pire situation.

Elizabeth sortit de la pièce par impulsion sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait faire et regretta aussitôt son geste irréfléchi. Le valet de chambre qui était debout dans le couloir, un peu confus « le » vit.

- "Monsieur …? Souhaiteriez-vous vous préparer pour la journée ? Votre bain est prêt monsieur" intervint le valet.

- "Mon bain!?" répéta Elizabeth, consciente de la portée de ce mot et des situations embarrassantes que cela pouvait entrainer.

Voyant l'air hésitant de « Darcy », le valet lui rappela :

- "C'est juste dans la pièce d'à côté monsieur."

Elizabeth tourna la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et vit une porte au mur qui donnait accès à une autre pièce, c'était sans doute la salle d'eau à laquelle le valet faisait allusion.

-"Dois-je préparer vos vêtements ?" rajouta l'homme.

Sur ce, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte pour laisser le vieil homme entrer et se diriger vers l'armoire. Pendant ce temps Elizabeth rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte pour se diriger vers l'autre porte. Elle l'ouvrit et y vit une baignoire où elle allait devoir prendre son bain. Elle déglutit. De son côté, le valet de chambre sortit les vêtements du jour de Darcy et les « lui » montra pour « lui » demander si cela "lui" conviendrait. Elizabeth acquiesça de la tête.

- "Je vous remercie monsieur. Vous pouvez disposer" dit-elle au valet.

- "N'avez-vous plus besoin de mes services ?" lui demanda ce dernier qui avait l'habitude de ne prendre congé qu'une fois Mr Darcy entièrement prêt.

- "Non…, merci", répondit-elle. "Je me débrouillerai pour le reste.

- Bien monsieur."

Sur ce, le valet sortit de la chambre.

Dans la salle d'eau, Elizabeth se contenta de se laver le visage et se rafraichir la bouche avec l'eau, extrêmement gênée de toucher ainsi le visage de Darcy mais le contact de l'eau fraiche lui fit du bien. Elle retourna dans la chambre et prit le pantalon, l'étendit avec ses deux mains et le regarda. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait mettre un pantalon et elle agit par l'impulsion. Sans hésiter, Elizabeth mit le pantalon noir par-dessus le pantacourt de nuit de Darcy et en introduisant son premier pied dans le pantalon, elle trébucha et tomba. Elle se releva et finit par le mettre.

Puis elle pencha la tête et regarda la chemise entrouverte qui servait de haut pour la tenue de nuit de Darcy, elle se pinça les lèvres et la déboutonna entièrement en levant la tête, essayant de deviner les boutons sans baisser ses yeux vers le torse poilu de ce corps où elle était prisonnière, et surtout évitant d'effleurer ce corps avec les doigts… Une fois les boutons défaits, elle enleva la chemise rapidement, mit la chemise préparée par le valet avec les mêmes précautions que tout à l'heure puis termina par la veste sans prendre la peine de la fermer, ignorant délibérément le gilet qu'elle devait aussi mettre.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir encore une certaine confusion à la vue de ce corps que le miroir reflétait. Elle dévisagea le physique de Darcy un instant, essayant de comprendre pour la énième fois ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le souvenir de leur confrontation de la veille lui revint à l'esprit encore une fois. Elle se ressaisit pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées et ordonna furtivement les cheveux en bataille de Darcy avec ses mains. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un jour mettre la main dans les cheveux de Darcy, en plus ils étaient agréablement lisses, soyeux et doux au toucher… Elizabeth enleva brusquement sa main de ces cheveux.

Elle aperçut sur le lit un autre accessoire que Darcy devait encore mettre et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure : sa cravate. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait la mettre. Elle avait déjà une ou deux fois aidé son père mettre sa cravate mais c'était toujours sa mère ou Jane qui finissait le travail car elle n'arrivait pas à le faire correctement. Décidément elle avait parlé un peu trop vite en renvoyant le valet de chambre. Ne voulant plus le rappeler et perdre encore du temps, elle finit par se dire à elle-même :

«Désolée Mr. Darcy mais ce matin vous allez vous priver de votre jolie cravate et de votre gilet ».

Il ne lui restait plus que ses pieds déchaussés. Elizabeth entreprit de mettre les bas et les bottes. Évitant expressément de se voir une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Elle fut contente de trouver facilement l'escalier pour descendre et ravie de ne croiser personne tandis qu'elle traversait le rez-de-chaussée pour sortir du domaine. Mais une fois dehors sur le pas de la grande porte de sortie, elle croisa le colonel Fitzwilliam qui dévisagea « Darcy » de haut en bas, visiblement surpris par son allure débraillé par rapport à celle, stricte et aristocratique, qu'il adoptait d'habitude.

- "Darcy ! Vous voilà", s'exclama le colonel... "Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé…"

- "Colonel Fitzwilliam…" répondit-elle.

- "Vous alliez sortir ?" demanda le colonel.

- "… oui, j'allais… me promener un peu…

- J'allais justement vous dire qu'il y a une charmante jeune fille qui souhaite vous voir avant notre départ.

- … Une jeune fille ?" demanda Elizabeth se demandant si cette jeune fille savait quelque chose sur l'évènement extraordinaire qui lui est arrivé.

- "Oui, Miss Elizabeth souhaite vous voir", dit-il à son cousin avec un sourire. "Elle se promène de ce côté…"

- "Miss Elizabeth ?" dit-elle.

Entendre son nom comme si c'était celui d'une autre personne l'effraya et elle se demanda qui s'amusait à hanter son corps alors qu'elle-même était prisonnière de celui de Darcy. La personne qui occupait son corps était peut-être responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

- "Oui, et à votre place, je me hâterais car elle m'a dit qu'elle doit vous parler d'une affaire urgente, dit le colonel.

- Oh …! Je vous remercie colonel.

- Mais je vous en prie cousin" répondit-il. "Le colonel est toujours prêt à vous rendre service" ajouta-t-il pour se moquer de la solennité de « Darcy » envers lui, eux qui s'étaient toujours montrés familiers l'un vers l'autre depuis leur enfance.

- "… Bon. Je dois y aller."

Sur ce, le colonel regarda « Darcy » s'éloigner un petit peu curieux sur ce qu'Elizabeth voulait dire à son cousin puis il rentra.

Elizabeth marchait avec ce corps bien plus lourd et ces pieds qui n'étaient pas les siens et il lui fallut du temps pour s'y habituer. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva à l'endroit que le colonel lui avait montré.

Elizabeth se vit au loin, à quelques mètres d'elle, debout au pied d'un arbre. Elle suspendit sa marche et resta abasourdie, en fixant son corps debout, distinct de son esprit.

De son côté Darcy se retourna et se vit lui-même debout au loin, qui avait son regard fixé dans sa direction. Il avait anticipé leur rencontre mais en ressentit encore de la surprise. Il avait les yeux tout ronds. Quelle sensation étrange ! Vraiment très étrange ! Et angoissant… Elizabeth enveloppée de son corps avait l'air d'être paralysée sur place.

Elizabeth se précipita impulsivement derrière le premier arbre qu'elle vit pour se cacher de la vue de « cette personne ». Coincée dans le corps de Darcy, elle s'appuya à l'arbre et ferma les yeux, priant que l' « autre » ne la verra pas.

Voyant la réaction fuyante de sa voisine, Darcy entreprit de s'approcher discrètement. Arrivé à l'arbre, Darcy émit un : « Miss Elizabeth …!?». Elizabeth, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que « cette personne » s'approcha d'elle de si près et si tôt, rouvrit les yeux et émit instantanément un cri de surprise - un cri d'homme - et s'exclama en reculant :

- "Ne vous approchez pas de moi…!"

Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler mais il ne trouvait aucun mot à dire. Il voulut l'apaiser mais comment pouvait-il l'apaiser dans ce genre de situation invraisemblable. Darcy avait la désagréable sensation de revivre son expérience de la veille, où Elizabeth l'avait rabroué, mais d'une pire façon si cela était possible.

Tous les deux restèrent cois, l'un se focalisant sur la vue de l'autre, comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme, et en se dévisageant sans rien dire, Elizabeth méfiante, Darcy déconfit.

- "Calmez-vous", finit par dire Darcy doucement. "Je ne vous veux aucun mal … Il faut qu'on parle…"

Son propre corps qu'Elizabeth vit devant elle n'avait rien de malveillant à première vue, il paraissait plutôt abasourdi. Puis Elizabeth semblait devenir moins méfiante.

- "Mais… qui êtes-vous… ?" parvint enfin Elizabeth à émettre avec sa voix rauque et grave.

* * *

Les chapitres d'introduction sont terminés, toute proposition est la bienvenue :)


	3. Rencontre

_Les deux premiers chapitres ont été revus et modifiés. Il y a plusieurs passages qui ont été supprimés et d'autres qui ont été rectifiés.  
_

___Au cas où quelqu'un le remarquerait, ce troisième chapitre comporte quelques petits clins d'œil en référence à d'autres films. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

- « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Elizabeth méfiante.

- « C'est moi… », répondit Darcy, se rendant immédiatement compte que sa réponse était inutile et loufoque. « C'est moi…, Monsieur Darcy… » reprit-il pour se corriger.

- « … Bien sûr », murmura Elizabeth pour elle-même après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle dévisagea « Darcy » de haut en bas et pâlit. Elle connaissait désormais le contenu de sa lettre par cœur. Les sentiments qui l'avaient hanté depuis la dispute lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- « Mais comment avez-vous fait … » lui demanda-t-elle l'air perdu.

- « Je vous assure, je n'y suis pour rien…

- Mais que s'est-il passé !

- Je crois qu'on a échangé nos corps la nuit dernière.

- Manifestement oui mais… Pourquoi ? ce genre de chose ne se produit pas! C'est impossible. Que pouvons-nous faire pour revenir à la normale ? ».

Darcy secoua la tête ne trouvant aucune explication logique.

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », répondit-il.

- « J'avais cru que vous déteniez la solution… Vous faites preuve d'une telle tranquillité…

- Comment pourrais-je résoudre ce genre de situation ? C'est au-delà de mon entendement.

- Nous pourrions demander de l'aide… au colonel ou à Charlotte ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils en sachent plus que nous… On nous prendrait pour des fous. »

Il y eut un silence gênant qui paraissait durer une éternité. Elizabeth se demandait quels comportements elle devrait adopter par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle émit un soupir et resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées, essayant parallèlement de trouver une solution à leur situation mais en vain… Pendant ce temps, Darcy observait la tenue d'Elizabeth : une chemise à moitié fermée qui n'entrait pas dans son pantalon, sans gilet ni cravate, la veste ouverte et les cheveux apparemment peignés avec précipitation… Visiblement elle avait dû endurer des moments aussi gênants que lui …

- « On pourrait voir du côté des gitans, ils ont peut-être une sorcière qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation » reprit Elizabeth d'un ton enjoué, un sourire caustique au coin des lèvres. « Sérieusement Mr. Darcy je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que la magie existait, mais au point où on en est, je ne trouve aucune explication rationnelle à ce qui nous arrive.

- Moi non plus répondit-il. Et peut-être que… »

- « Oui ? » dit-elle en le regardant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- « Et bien peut-être que c'est comme les maux de tête, et que cela ne durera qu'une journée… et qu'on retrouvera nos corps respectifs demain.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Presque rien, c'est juste une supposition. »

Ils restèrent debout pendant un moment espérant quelque part que le sort qui les emprisonne se dénoue mais rien ne se passa.

- « Rentrons chacun de notre côté et dites au colonel qu'on ne partira pas aujourd'hui. On verra demain comment les choses évolueront. » dit Darcy.

Elizabeth considéra un instant une partie du grand domaine de Rosings, visible de leur point de vue. Darcy offrit à Elizabeth de l'escorter près de Rosings mais cette dernière se proposa pour le raccompagner à Hunsford. « - Après tout c'est moi l'homme… » Ajouta-t-elle enjouée. Elle voulut prolonger sa marche pour se détendre et se dégourdir les jambes. Ils prirent la direction d'Hunsford et marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le jardin du domaine des Collins. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à parler. Darcy conseilla à Elizabeth de rester discrète et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Charlotte les aperçut à travers la fenêtre de son boudoir et sortit pour aller à leur encontre: « Lizzie ? ». Ils se retournèrent et la virent au seuil de la porte. Elle marcha vers eux.

- « Charlotte ! Vous voilà enfin. Où étiez-vous passé ? Je suis tellement soulagée de vous revoir. » S'exclama Elizabeth. Charlotte haussa les sourcils surprise par la familiarité du "neveu de Lady Catherine". Darcy toussota.

- « Je m'étais justement demandé où vous étiez … » intervint Darcy en souriant.

- « Je n'ai pas bougé de la maison comme vous le voyez. » répondit Charlotte. Ses yeux passèrent d' « Elizabeth » à « Darcy ». « J'avais entendu discuter dehors et je suis venue pour voir ». Elle accueillit « Darcy » par une révérence. « Mr Darcy, je suis ravie de vous revoir chez nous … de si bonne humeur ».

C'était la première fois que Charlotte voyait « Mr Darcy » sourire et c'était une découverte assez surprenante pour elle. Elle se demandait si la jovialité peu habituelle de « Mr Darcy » était l'effet de la présence d' « Elizabeth » près de lui.

- « Vous êtes-vous promenés ensemble ? » demanda Charlotte.

- « Non, on s'est juste croisé » répondit instantanément Elizabeth.

- « Je vois… » dit Charlotte. « Vous devez être morte de faim Lizzie. Vous avez à peine mangé hier soir et vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin. Souhaiteriez-vous prendre le thé Mr. Darcy ? »

- « Elle vous parle » murmura Darcy à Elizabeth.

- « Oh oui ! … Je veux dire, j'en prendrai bien je vous remercie » ajouta-elle en souriant.

- « Je vous en prie, entrez », dit Charlotte.

Elizabeth et Darcy marchèrent derrière Charlotte rejoindre le boudoir de gauche tandis que Charlotte fit préparer des collations pour les deux jeunes gens. Une fois dans la maison, Elizabeth guida son « invité » puis le convia à s'asseoir.

- « Miss Elizabeth, ne pourriez-vous pas faire plus attention. Rappelez-vous qu'on ne doit pas attirer l'attention sur nous. » dit Darcy faisant attention à baisser la voix.

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans le corps d'un homme que je ne suis pas, tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi voyez-vous. » répondit Elizabeth simplement.

- « Ne vous moquez surtout pas, on sait tous les deux à quel point cette situation est difficile ... et très étrange… Un instant, vous m'avez fait passé pour un saugrenu aux yeux de votre amie »

- « Oh ! Pardonnez-moi. » ironisa Elizabeth faussement désolée. « J'avais oublié que se montrer agréable envers les gens était singulier à vos yeux. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » répondit aussitôt Darcy.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, elle vous a peut-être trouvé un peu étrange au début mais elle vous a sûrement trouvé avenant par la suite. » dit Elizabeth peu après une pause.

Darcy la dévisagea en sondant si cette phrase était de nature railleuse ou sincère. Il ne dit plus rien et Elizabeth trouva son silence gênant. Elizabeth ne remarqua pas Darcy qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'arrivée de Charlotte accompagnée d'une servante portant un plat détendit l'atmosphère. En dégustant, Elizabeth discuta jovialement de tout et de rien avec une Charlotte un tantinet ahurie mais qui prenait de l'agrément à lui parler. Il était si rare que « Mr. Darcy » se montrait si discoureur. Darcy rappela à Elizabeth qu'on devait l'attendre à Rosings. Regrettant déjà la compagnie de sa jeune amie, elle prit congé de Charlotte et s'en alla, suivi de Darcy. Ils arrivèrent à proximité des jardins.

- « Il est temps pour moi de « rentrer dans mon château » ! » dit Elizabeth mi-amusée, mi- accablée.

Darcy s'approcha d'Elizabeth et ferma quelques boutons de la chemise d' « Elizabeth » puis ceux de sa veste en lui parlant :

- « Ecoutez, vous allez rentrer à Rosings, avertir de l'annulation du voyage au colonel, ma tante aussi, et rester discrète et avec un peu d'espoir, peut-être que demain tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Il n'y a aucune raison de se faire un sang d'encre » dit Darcy en faisant l'effort d'adopter un ton et un sourire discret qui se veulent être rassurants à l'égard d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière le regarda finir d'arranger son accoutrement telle une mère qui s'occupe de son garçon en l'avertissant d'être sage quand il partirait en vacances chez sa tante. Avec le sérieux qu'affichait Darcy dans son activité du moment, cette scène avait sa dose de source d'embarras et de comique à la fois pour Elizabeth. Mais rire dans un tel moment serait inopportun. Elle se laissa faire non sans rosir. Par rapport à elle, Darcy s'était impeccablement accoutré. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas pris le temps de se vêtir correctement de son côté même si il y avait eu une négligence délibérée de sa part.

- « Mr Darcy, …je m'excuse… pour la tenue», finit-elle par dire.

- « Ne vous en faites donc pas trop pour cela… » dit-il quand il eut terminé. « Je sais à quel point cette situation est compliquée… » ajouta-t-il en levant ses yeux vers elle. Un silence gênant s'installa… « … Il est l'heure d'y aller » dit Darcy coupant court au silence qui allait se prolonger.

Mais Darcy ne semblait pas être prêt à partir. Il restait debout à contempler Elizabeth. Après une révérence, cette dernière s'en alla. Après quelques mètres, elle se retourna un instant en marchant et le vit à la même place en train de la fixer, il n'avait pas bougé. Puis Elizabeth continua sa marche et avant de le perdre de vue, elle se retourna une dernière fois et le vit enfin en train d'avancer vers Hunsford.

Elizabeth s'introduit à Rosings et s'approcha de la salle à manger où elle entendit des échos de voix. A table, elle vit Lady Catherine accompagnée d'Anne prendre leurs petits déjeuners et le colonel Fitzwilliam qui lisait le journal. Lady Catherine témoigna aussitôt à « Darcy » sa bonne surprise de voir encore ses neveux à Rosings. Elizabeth lui expliqua que finalement elle prolongeait son séjour au ravissement de Lady Catherine. Celle-ci continua de manger et le colonel Fitzwilliam en profita pour s'excuser afin de se lever vers « Darcy ».

- « Jamais je ne vous ai vu aussi indécis, tantôt vous voulez partir et tantôt vous décidez de rester. Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Tout va bien répondit Elizabeth. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à voyager, j'ai besoin de repos.

- … Vous avez toujours eu une santé de fer… Je me demande si vous n'aviez pas pris froid suite à votre balade pluviale d'hier ? Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on fasse appel à un docteur ?

- Oh non, je ne suis pas malade. Je vous l'assure.

- Darcy ? Fitzwilliam ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » intervint Lady Catherine.

- « On parle juste de notre césure ma tante », répondit le colonel. « Bien Darcy. Reposez-vous … Après tout ce n'est pas le charmant voisinage qui nous manque ici. Quelques jours de plus ne feront pas de mal », ajouta-t-il.

Comment des hommes tel que le colonel ou Mr Bingley peuvent-ils être amis avec un homme au caractère si opposé aux leur, à cet homme étrange, Mr. Darcy : une fois il refuse de danser avec vous, et l'autre fois il vous invite à danser. Une fois il vous traite de passable, tantôt il surgit devant vous et vous dit vous aimer d'un amour ardent… Elle ruminait encore ces pensées. Elizabeth prit le temps pour se détendre dans la chambre de Darcy. Elle aperçut une partie d'une feuille contenant l'écriture de Darcy dans un tiroir qui n'était pas complètement fermé. Elle remarqua quelques mots qu'elle reconnut avoir déjà lu dans la lettre de Darcy. C'était le brouillon qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il lui avait écrit. Quelle surprenante inattention venant d'un homme plein d'assurances comme lui. C'était quand même l'honneur presque outragé de sa jeune sœur qui était décrit dans ce papier. Elle ferma le tiroir entièrement craignant que les servants en aperçoivent par mégarde le contenu. Il l'aurait sûrement rangé plus secrètement s'il avait été là.

Ce matin, Darcy ne lui avait montré aucun dédain apparent. Il était plus préoccupé par le sort qui les emprisonnait. Elle avait tenté de dissimuler la gène qu'elle avait ressenti à son égard. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé le revoir de sitôt. A cet instant il devrait déjà être sur la route à des miles du Kent si cette fâcheuse permutation de corps n'avait pas eu lieu. Aucun mot n'avait été émis entre elle et Darcy à propos de la missive de ce dernier. Plus tard, elle prit refuge dans la bibliothèque et fut ravie que personne ne la dérangea jusqu'au dîner.

A force de devoir rester dans ce domaine, l'ambiance à Rosings semblait assez fade à Elizabeth. Elle était avec ces gens qui la prenaient pour une autre personne. Arrivait-il à ces gens de rire ? Apparemment l'humour était une activité rarissime dans cet endroit, voire inexistante. Ils étaient donc toujours comme cela même sans leurs convives. Avec une miss De Bourgh à l'allure fantomatique et qui ne parlait que pour répondre à demi-mots, Mrs. Jenkinson sa dame de compagnie qui à force de l'accompagner suivait la même tendance, et « Sa Grâce solennelle », le milieu était lugubre. Cette austérité était peut être une caractéristique familiale. Mr. Darcy en était la première preuve suivie de sa tante et de sa chétive cousine. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Elle sourit discrètement du coin des lèvres en imaginant ce que son père aurait à dire sur cette situation grotesque dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, s'il était présent et s'il en était au courant. Quel contraste avec le foyer de Longbourn. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était fière de sa famille, les mots de Darcy restaient ancrés dans son esprit. Si cet endroit était morne, les manières de sa mère et ses deux jeunes sœurs manquaient cruellement de modération, ce qui a coûté à Jane son bonheur… Elizabeth se força à poursuivre la lecture de son livre en évitant de suivre la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Mais elle resta à relire les deux mêmes lignes plusieurs fois sans pouvoir se concentrer.

Ceci était une ébauche de ce qu'aurait pu être la belle famille d'Elizabeth si elle avait accepté d'épouser Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy… Comment s'en sortait-t-il dans la maison voisine ? Avec Mr. Collins comme hôte, il devait aussi vivre des moments pas très prenants. Vers la nuit Elizabeth alla se coucher. Le lit était tellement grand qu'elle pourrait le partager avec ses quatre sœurs à la fois. Elizabeth ne trouva aucune difficulté à trouver sommeil, exténuée par l'incroyable journée qu'elle avait vécue, et pouvant échapper le temps d'une nuit à la réalité.

Revenons plus tôt dans cette même journée lorsque Darcy était retourné à Hunsford après qu'Elizabeth avait pris congé de lui.

- « Je suis sûre que ce Mr. Darcy ne serait pas si motivé à nous rendre visite si activement si nous ne vous avions pas comme invitée.» dit Charlotte à « son amie » avec un sourire en «la» voyant.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que quelque part Charlotte avait raison. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

- « Avec les beaux paysages aux alentours de Rosings et la compagnie de Mr. Darcy et du colonel Fitzwilliam au petit soin pour vous, vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer pour le reste de votre séjour Lizzie. Si ? » continua Charlotte.

- « Je suppose que je devrais répondre non… » répondit-il. « Vous avez une charmante maison. Et cette région comporte de beaux endroits à voir pour ceux qui y sont de passage.»

- « Pourquoi avoir pressé Mr. Darcy de rentrer chez lui d'une façon assez manifeste ? Il vous a raccompagné et j'avoue que quelle qu'en soit la raison, il s'était montré bien avenant.»

Darcy ne répondit rien. Si ça a été vraiment lui, il ne serait même pas resté pour prendre le thé. Il s'excusa pour entreprendre ses correspondances. Mr. Collins rentra un moment après. Contrairement à sa femme, il avait une conversation monocorde que Darcy écoutait à peine. Le pasteur exprima son plaisir de pouvoir encore profiter de la société des deux neveux de Sa Grâce. Il ne pouvait passer plus d'une heure sans faire les éloges de Lady Catherine ou des membres de sa famille ou de ce qui concernait sa demeure. Cette exaltation excessive envers sa tante et compagnie excédât Darcy. Heureusement qu'il y avait sa femme pour apporter un peu de variétés et d'intérêt dans leur conversations. Elizabeth avait des points communs avec son amie Charlotte, elle était aussi clairvoyante entre autres. Mais Mrs. Collins semblait bien s'adapter à son mari qui visiblement lui était inférieur en intelligence. Ces pensées effleurèrent Darcy quelques secondes puis il se replongea dans ses écritures.

Quand il eut fini ses correspondances, il profita de l'occasion pour sortir et remettre ses missives à la poste. Charlotte lui proposa de prendre leur voiture mais il refusa poliment préférant marcher. En plus en marchant il rallongerait sa randonnée et retarderait comme il le pourra son retour dans la maison de Mr. Collins. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être prêt à se taire car vers le soir après dîner, il leur fit la lecture de sermons. Darcy lut son journal dans son coin. Il eut droit à un peu de quiétude lorsqu'il rejoignit la chambre d'Elizabeth pour aller se coucher. Le parfum de lavande d'Elizabeth qui habitait ses vêtements le poursuivit jusqu'au lit. Ce fut comme si elle était là avec lui. Il se laissa emporter par d'agréables rêveries mélangées avec des songes où il n'existait plus que lui et Elizabeth.

Le lendemain matin Mrs. Luhn fut surprise de voir sa jeune maîtresse endormie sur son lit avec la même robe de la veille. Ses couvertures étaient bien rangées au pied de son lit qui n'était pas défait. Peut-être qu' « Elizabeth » avait dû être fatiguée la veille au soir au point de ne pas s'être changée pour dormir. Elle ressortit discrètement et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Plus tard, Darcy se réveilla brusquement à une heure plus tardive que celle à laquelle il se réveillait d'habitude. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier la pièce où il était et ainsi que ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux, son corps… Il en fut soulagé et émit un grand soupir d'apaisement…

* * *

_A suivre. _


End file.
